Pandora Box: Memories of the Past
by Killer Panda01
Summary: The battle of the Rainbow is finally over. Everything is back to ordinary for Tsuna and his friends, or so it seemed. A past that no one knew is revealing itself to everyone. Some can be trusted. Some are horrifying to admit that it is true. And what is Vindince hiding from everybody.
1. Proluge

**I'm re-writing everything I have so far to make it kind of more easier on me and probably you, the reader; I also going to write a little more of a full summary. So here we go:**

**Summary: The battle of the Rainbow is finally over. Everything is back to ordinary for Tsuna and his friends, or so it seemed. A past that no one knew is revealing itself to everyone. Some can be trusted. Some are horrifying to admit that it is true. And what is Vindince hiding from everybody. **

**Warning: This involves Oc (no Ocxcanon), **

* * *

It was 2 days after everyone got out of the hospital. Tsuna and co. were back in school. Varia were still in Namimori

"Since Tsuna and everyone else aren't here, I thought that it would be a good idea to do some cleaning," Nana said as she started upstairs. The first place she went was a hallway closet. She doesn't even know how many years it been since she cleaned this closet. As she looked through the closet, she found a box labeled "Pandora box of Kendra & Tsuna" wrote in messy English. Nana chuckled at the memory Tsuna and her friend's daughter (please ignore this), who was Tsuna's best friend, making boxes like this and then hiding them, to find them for future purposes. Then she remembered something terribly important.

Sawada Imietsu was on his way upstairs to check up on his beautiful wife. He expected to see his wife smiling and her cleaning up, not by her sitting on the ground crying. Upon seeing the scene in front of him he rushed to her side and asked her "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it j-j-just that I remembered something important about Tsuna" Nana said as she tried to stop crying.

"Yes, what would that be?" Imietsu said a little bit more concerned now that Tsuna was involved.

"It's just that I remembered that Tsuna doesn't have any of his childhood memories anymore." As she finished she embraced her husband and cried hard, to the point the point where she was practically balling her eyes out. Imietsu embraced her back, just wondering how important these memories were.

"Nana they are just memories. They can always be replaced by new ones." Imietsu said trying to comfort his wife.

"No! It's not just that," Nana said as she shook her, "it's not that… not the reason. The reason the memories are so important because they were the memories Tsuna forced his self to forget. I guess forgetting her and making a new personality is easier then living with hurt and memories." Nana trailed off.

By now Imietsu was confused. First, Nana talking about Tsuna's memories, now she was talking about Tsuna forcing his self to forget the past and creating a new personality. Everything was getting more and more confusing as she trailed off.

"Can you please explain this to me?" Imietsu said as he looked at her for explanation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I never told you. Well I'll tell you now. About 10 years ago Tsuna got trying to come. When he got lost he met someone. That someone was Kendra Onhi Souma. She was my friend's daughter and they were coming to visit. You see Kendra and her mom went different ways to see how could get here first. On her way here she meet Tsuna asked him was he lost. He said yes and Kendra said she would take him home, but they got ice cream first. When they got here Kendra was surprised that they were going to the same place. After a chorus of events ended with Kendra saying the two of them would be best friends. Everything was fine until 5 years ago…" Nana trailed off.

"What happened 5 years ago?" Imietsu said as his concern grew, '_What happened that was so bad?'_ Nana looked at him then pulled something out of the box. It was a picture of Tsuna and a girl. Tsuna looked about 9 while the girl looked 16. The girl had snow white hair; her skin was a light brown like someone from the Middle East, and crimson red eyes that seem to look through your soul. She had her right elbow on top of Tsuna's head, who was pouting. She had this cheeky smile on her face.

"This girl here," Nana pointed to the girl in the picture, "is Kendra. This picture was taken on her 16th birthday. We were going out that day; me, Tsuna, and Kendra. Then it happened…" Nana trailed off remembering that day.

* * *

_~ Flashback~_

"_Hey Tsuna, if you had one wish what would it be?" Kendra asked as they made their way into town._

"_Kendra why did you ask that so suddenly?" Tsuna asked back at Kendra as he looked at her._

"_I was reading about yesterday in a manga called "Only One Wish". It's about this "angel" that goes around giving a wish out to people. But there is always a twist at the end of every wish. To put it simple be careful of what you wish for. So Tsuna what's your wish?" Kendra asked looking at Tsuna._

"_Well right now, my wish would-" Tsuna got cut off by the sound of gun shots. It was a shooting. Kendra grabbed Tsuna hide him under her. Kendra was in a ball protecting Tsuna from any harm but not herself. While protecting Tsuna, Kendra got shoot through his back, arm, and shoulder blade. He coughed up some blood and looked down at Tsuna. His face was filled with complete horror and fear._

"_Tsuna don't look so sad I'll be okay." Kendra said as he tried to smile. He felt weak and sleepy, but he won't go to__sleep until he knew Tsuna was safe. Someone called the police and the shooters left. While all this happened, Nana was in the café across the street from where Tsuna and Kendra. When the shooting stopped, she went over to them as quickly as she could. When she got there she felt like throwing up. Her stomach turned inside out. In front of her was Kendra in a gruesome state. He had bullets in his back, arm, and shoulder blade. There was a pool of blood on the ground him and Tsuna was, and under him was a shell-shocked Tsuna. The scene was too much for her to handle; Nana collapse to her knees and started balling her eyes out._

_When the police and ambulance came, Kendra was barely breathing. As Tsuna and Nana rode in the ambulance with Kendra, Tsuna barely talked or moved in the ambulance. His eyes held no emotions, and they were bland and hollow._

* * *

"When we came back from the hospital everything was silent, neither of us said anything. The next day we got a call from the hospital and founded out Kendra was missing. When Tsuna heard that, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He stayed there for 2 days straight. On the third day, I was worried that something happened. The door was unlocked when I opened it I found Tsuna on his bed eyes wide and lifeless, dead like. Seeing this freaked me out and I called the hospital, they came right away. When we got there the doctor analyzed Tsuna and said it was a force self-coma. It's were the person forces their selves into a coma. When this happen the person loses all their memories or personality and rewrites them. In Tsuna case it was both, he lose his childhood memories and made them a blur. When Tsuna was younger he was pretty clumsy but he was pretty smart and loved to cook. But know he's not as smart and thinks he will blow up something if cooked. The doctor said that most people who did this they usually want to get rid of a painful memory. I guess Tsuna couldn't handle Kendra's disappearance. When he woke up I told him he just fell down the stairs. I didn't want to lie to him but I had to. After that day I never even thought about this up until now." As Nana finished she looked to see her husband reaction. It was complete shock; he didn't know what to say. All this information is coming at him too fast. '_Why haven't we notice this. I didn't know anything about Tsuna but what Nana said. I'm pretty sure what said to me I those letters were true too. I think she just left out the Kendra parts._' Imietsu thought reassuring his self.

"Imietsu I'm sorry for not telling you about this. I hope you will forgive me" Nana said as she started to cry a little.

"It's okay Nana, don't push yourself." Imietsu said patting Nana head.

* * *

In Vendicare prison below the basement, there was only one cell. There were no bars, nothing that can be used to hold anybody, only a wall of fire. There seem to be different layers fire. Orange, black, red, green, yellow, purple, light blue and indigo. Inside the wall there were two cement towers. Connected to the towers were chains. If you follow the chains they are connected to a girl's wrist. The only thing you could tell about the kneeling girl was that she had snow white hair.

'_Tsuna, please help me,'_ was the only thing that went through his head.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story. This is the first of many.**

**I do not own "Only one" wish either.**

**Edit: I don't know if force self-coma or not please tell me**


	2. The Butterfly

**I don't own KHR**

**-With Tsuna and the others-**

At Namamori middle school, Tsuna whipped his head around thinking someone was talking to him. Looking left to right, he saw no one looking or talking; everyone was looking at the front, listening to the teacher. He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. _"But I swear I heard someone calling me"_ he thought before trying to understand what the teacher was saying.

But unknown to him others notice his strange behavior.

**-With Basil-**

At Vongola hotel, Basil, Timeto, and Varia sat quietly waiting for the person who called the meeting to begin talking or, in their case to arrive. The big doors opened to reveal Imietsu and his wife, Nana. They were shocked. They didn't expect to see the decimo's mother standing in front of them.

"Imietsu! What is the meaning of this?!" Nono shouted from his seat, "You know she is not allowed to know about this place. You were the one who insisted on her never knowing about us. So why bring her here"

"Basil," Imietsu said ignoring everything Nono said.

"Master what is it?" Basil answered.

"I want you to go and get all of Tsuna's guardians, but not Tsuna himself," Imietsu said.

"Why?" Basil asked again.

"Because what I am about to tell you and everyone else cannot be heard by Tsuna," Imietsu inquired.

Before Basil could get out another question, someone beat him to it. "Why can't Tsuna hear what you're about, Imietsu?" Reborn asked from his place at the window seal.

"Because what we- no I'm about to tell you, could possibly do something to Tsuna psychology or physicaly. All I know that whatever happens to him if we tell him will not be good," Nana, a voice that no one expected to hear, said.

Reborn had a look of disbelief but gave it up. He sighed and looked at Imietsu before turning to Imietsu and said, "The guardians are already here. Oh and Tsuna is out doing some training. Once they get in here start."

Like Reborn said, the guardians came in not too long after he said that, though they weren't in the best of shapes. It turned out they had a fight before coming here. Once everyone was settled down, Nana began to talk.

"I gathered you all her to tell you something about Tsuna," Nana began, "he can only remember a small amount of his childhood."

Before she could continue, someone cut her off.

"Kufufu, is that all you called us here for. What a waste of time," Mukuro said with a sliver of annoyance. Why did he have to be here. So what if the Decimo couldn't remember most of his childhood, most of them wish they couldn't remember their pastes. Why should they feel some sort of sympathy for him if he got what Mukuro wish he could have, ignorance.

"Why you," Gokudera seethed, "how could you say something like that to Juudaime's mother."

"Kufufu, look a puppy trying to stand up for someone he doesn't need to stand up for."

"Why you bast-"

"STOP IT, both of you!" Nana yelled at the two, "will you please let me finish talking." The two in question gave a subtle nod. "Good," Nana sighed,"now where was. Ah yes I remember. The reason why this is so important is that Tsuna needs these memories or he'll have a great trouble in the future. Also Tsuna childhood wasn't that bad. Weird, very weird maybe but not bad. Well there were a few parts that were bad that many of you would never want to experience," in the background you could hear a few snorts." Besides those parts, there was only that really pushed him over the edge. The last memory he ever had of "her"."There was a thick silence after she finished. The only thing going through there mind was _"Who is "her"?". _After the silence, Nana began to speak again.

"Okay lets stop talking about the and start from the beginning," Nana said as she pulled a box from under her chair. It was the same box she found in the closet. She opened the box revealing its content. Inside were numerous things ranging from butterfly nets to birthstones. She grabbed the butterfly net first. "All these items represent something of Tsuna's past. We will start from the beginning to move forward to the end," Nana said as she gripped the net closed to her.

"It all started when I told Tsuna that a friend of mine and her daughter was coming over for dinner..."

* * *

"_Tsu-kun I want you to be on your best behavior, okay." Nana said from the kitchen preparing lunch for their guest._

"_Hai 'Kaa-san!" Tsuna said as he saluted from the backyard. '_Must not embarrass Kaa-san in front of her friend and her daughter!_' Tsuna thought in triumph. While he was in a daze a butterfly flew by his face. Suddenly a butterfly flew in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts. Tsuna started at its beauty. On the top of its wings it curled at the tips. It was black, red, purple, and white. It was simplify beautiful. Tsuna shook his to stop getting distracted. '_I need to stay focused_!' Tsuna thought as he shook his head again. The butterfly flew in front of his face getting his attention again. Tsuna completely forgot about what he was supposes to do and followed the butterfly._

_He ran out of his yard and followed the butterfly that seems to be getting faster and faster by the minute. Tsuna was so absorbed by the butterfly that he didn't notice he was heading towards the forest. Before he knew it he was in front of a waterfall._

"_Hey kid, how did you get here?" someone said snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Tsuna looked around to see where the voice came from. When he looked towards the waterfall he saw a "girl" around 12 years-old sitting on a rock crisscross. "She" had white long hair that reached "her" waist and crimson red eyes. He wore a playful smirk on her face. '_Who is she?_' Tsuna thought as he continued to stare at the white haired girl"._

"_So why are you here kid?" the "girl" said again snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts again._

"_Umm-mm. N-n-n-o-o, I don't. I don't k-k-n-n-o-o-w why I'm h-h-h-e-e-re." Tsuna shuttered as he fiddled with the end of his shirt._

"_Hmm. Then do know how you got here then?" The girl asked. Tsuna just shook his head while looking down. The "girl" just looked at Tsuna for a moment then sighed. '_Looks like I have to take lost child home **and** be late to Kaa-san's friend's house. Man I'm going to get a scowling tonight_.' The girl thought sourly as she got off the rock and walked to Tsuna. She put her hand out for him._

"_Hi my name is Kendra Onhi Sama. What's yours?" Kendra said smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna could only think '_She has three names_'._

"_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsu-kun!" Tsuna said grabbing her hand._

"_Sawada, huh. So I won't be late then. Well Tsu-kun apparently I and you are going the same way." Kendra said smiling at him again._

"_Huh" Tsuna asked in confusion._

"_Oh yeah I forgot, I'm going to be your guest at your house tonight."_

"_HHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked._

_```````````Time skip~~~~~~~~```````````````````````````````````````_

"_So Tsu-kun do you want to get some ice cream before we get to your house." Kendra asked as she held Tsuna's hand. They only had a few more blocks to go before getting to Tsuna house and an ice cream stand was coming up. So why not?_

"_Hmpt" Tsuna nodded while smiling a beaming smile almost blinding him._

"_Okay then." She pulled Tsuna's arm and dragged him to ice cream stand._

"_Two vanillas please." Kendra said giving the man his money._

"_Okay right up then"_

_When they got their ice cream they started walking again. As they walked Kendra kept staring at Tsuna. With such an intense stare on him, Tsuna felt uncomfortable and awkward. Tsuna finally gave in and asked._

"_Kendra-nii," Tsuna decided to call her that earlier, "why are you staring at me?"_

_Kendra answered his question with her own._

"_Hey Tsuna did your name sounds like _'Tuna'_ in English?"_

"_It does?"_

"_Yep. So if you ate tuna you pretty much would be eating yourself, right?"_

"_HIE! Really?" Tsuna said scarily at the thought of eating himself._

"_Yep. Don't eat tuna unless you want to be eating yourself." Kendra said licking her neglected ice cream. Tsuna just __nodded slowly. As Kendra continued to lick her ice cream she could only think how tonight would be __**soooo **__much fun._

_````````````````````````Later that night`````````````````````````````````_

_When they got back dinner was about to be done. Tsuna went and sat at the table waiting for dinner to be finish. He sat in the middle between Kendra's mom, Kendal, and his mom. While Tsuna settled himself at the table, Kendra excused herself to the bath room._

_When dinner was ready Tsuna wondered what was taking Kendra so long. Tsuna looked at what they were eating for dinner. His eyes suddenly went and he screamed bloody murder. The two adults turn to Tsuna so fast they could have got whip lashed._

"_Tsu-kun what's wrong?" Nana asked her son franticly trying to figure out what was wrong. While in the bath room you could faintly hear roar of laughter._

"_Tsu-kun tells me what's wrong?" Nana asked now shaking him._

"_T-T-T-U-U," Tsuna said slightly shaking. The adults could only stare in confusion._

"_What is it Tsuna?" Kendal said trying to calm every one down._

"_TTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA" Tsuna screamed in an even higher pitch form of screaming bloody murder._

_When Kendra finally left the bath room, the scene before her was priceless. At the table with his head down Tsuna laid there with foam coming from his mouth. His eyes rolled to back of his head, he looked completely dead. In their chairs Kendal and Nana looked completely shell shocked. Kendra couldn't hold it anymore and full blown started to roll on the floor laughing._

* * *

**- Mean while with Tsuna-**

Tsuna looked around to see where he was. In front of him was cherry blossom tree, a cat was under it while dog was slowly creeping behind it. Above a bird, that looked like Hibird, was fighting a owl with a red. A song bird was trying to stop them. Another cat was rubbing itself into Tsuna's leg. To top it all off, it was storming outside. When he finished absorbing in all the information he came to one conclusion: he hated reborn. He just had to make him do these stupid stuff saying things like "It was is your duty as boss to do this." Bull crap I say! Bull Crap! Tsuna can remember clearly what got him in this mess.

* * *

**_- Earlier that day-_**

_ As they started walking home school, Reborn had stopped them." Where do you think you are going?" he said as he stood in front of them._

_"Going home," Tsuna said as he mentally checked to see if was he suppose to be doing something._

_"No, you are going to see Nono. All of you except Tsuna. I have something else in stored for you instead." Reborn said with a smirk on as he said the last part. Tsuna gulped at the look his home tutor gave him._

_"W-w-hat?" he shacked out. Tsuna closed his eyes as he waited for Reborn to speak. He trembled as Reborn still didn't say anything._

_"A," Reborn paused to add a dramatic effect and to scare Tsuna further, "riddle." Once the word left his lips, Tsuna felt foolish for his over imagination. He stared at Reborn waiting for him to tell him the riddle._

_" Okay here it goes. "Under the orange sky, a song bird and owl chase the other above a full bloomed cherry blossom. Under the blossoms lay two cats, one on the branches after many times of getting up there. The other not carrying. Behind the lazy cat a dog snuck up behind it. As the lazy cat screeched, a storm began to brew. With the storm came the lightning. The sun made the storm and lightning. When all is fine find the clams.""_

_ Tsuna started at for a few seconds before this, "HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE"_

* * *

Now we are here with Tsuna as he stood in the rain just staring at the tree. He let out a depressed sigh as he gave up and started to walk randomly around, but he became distracted by something. It was a butterfly. The back wings seemed somewhat rifled. The colors captivated him, red, black, purple, white. He didn't notice his body move as stared at the creature in front of him. It became faster and faster as Tsuna chased it. When it finally was out of sight, Tsuna finally notice his surroundings. There was a waterfall that was in the middle by a rock but reconnected again. Near the waterfall there was huge rock half eroded.

Tsuna stared at the scene as though he had seen it before. He could not help but ponder about it more. As he pondered he started breaking out in cold sweats. His stomach went into turmoil. He clutched his stomach and mouth as he tried to keep from throwing up his insides. He feel to his knees as his ears began to ring. His vision was fading slowly. Before the darkness swallowed him whole, he could hear the voice again, but the voice was saying something else.

"_Tsu-kun, don't go to sleep outside you will get sick!"_ The voice nagged

_"Who are you?"_ Tsuna thought with the last bit of his conscience. The voice giggled.

_ "Why silly, I'm-"_

But Tsuna couldn't hear the rest. He lost all conscience.

* * *

**So my loyal followers/favoriters how did you like this chapter. Would have uploaded on the same day as the other one but our internet was cut off for 3 days. I think I would have died if my sister didn't bring anime back with her. Though she didn't bring any KHR. Okay I have a very important question to ask: Where did the thing about Mukuro being a pervert come from? This has been bothering me for a while. Well ja ne.**


	3. Birthdays and Birthstones

**Birthdays and Birthstones**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter may contain some gory, but not a lot.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Once we finally calmed Tsuna down, we remade dinner this time without tuna. We later learned that Kendra somehow got Tsuna to think that he is fish. To make a longer story short, Kendra was punished for few weeks, and she and Tsuna became good friends afterwards."

Once she was finished, she was looked upon as if she had grown two heads. To some what she said was completely impossible. They saw Tsuna eat tuna all the time, so that shows that almost half the story was made up.

"But Juudaime's mother that is impossible!" Gokudera yelled desperately

"Yeah! Tsuna loves tuna," Yamaoto said cheerfully.

"Of course he does, you baseball idiot!'

"Really, even now when I give Tsuna tuna he doesn't eat it." Nana inquired.

"Maybe your EXTREMELY cooking it wrong!"

"Hmm, I guess your right," Nana thought out loud, "but how should I cook it then".

"How about EXTREMELY baking it," Ryohei extremely suggested.

"That's what usually do," Nana said as she mused.

"EXTREMELY in miso soup"

"Did it."

"EXTREMELY broil"

"Did it"

"EXTREMELY grilled"

"Did it"

"EXTREMELY fried"

"Did it"

"EXTREME sushi"

"Did it"

"I EXTREMELY ran out of ideas!"

"Sawada-san, I didn't know you could make sushi" Yamaoto said in shock.

"Yeah I was trying to get Tsuna to eat tuna, but he didn't eat any of the tuna."

"Are you-" He was going to continue but was cut off short by someone's yell. That someone was Xanxus. He as feed up with their useless talking and wanted to leave, but couldn't until this stupid meeting was over. The only way for the meeting to be closed was if that woman said it was and her talk nonsense was not going to get the meeting close. He was losing his temper at an amazingly fast rate until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"All you little pieces of shit... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xanxus yelled furiously.

"Why you bastard... WHY GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO JUUDAIMES'S MOTHER" Gokudera yelled right back.

While those two argued, Nana looked at around and saw that it was getting quite late. Then she realized something. She doesn't know where Tsuna is. She hoped he was at home waiting for her to get home. She turned to Reborn wondering what he gave Tsuna to do while the were here. Reborn saw her questioning gaze.

"Mama what is it?" He asked bringing everyone attentions to her.

"Well, Reborn-kun do you know where Tsu-kun is?" She asked.

"Actually he should be about here, unless he is slower than thought," Reborn answered. He himself was wondering that . The riddle wasn't that hard he should've came right after Nana finished her story. The only possible reason is that something unsuspected happened to Tsuna.

"Wait Reborn-san are you saying that Juudaime should have been here a while ago" Gokudera said with a voice full of concern. What if something happened to him. What if he was kidnapped or worse, assassinated. The mere thought of it frightened him to the bone, but he wasn't the only one who thought it, so did the other guardians; not including Hibari or Mukuro. They were about to ask to go look for him but someone stopped them. Nana turned towards them and gave them a smile.

"Don't worry. I sure Tsuna will come home safely. Maybe he is already at the house waiting for us to come back right now at this moment," Nana said giving them a reassuring smile, "Now that, that is settles. I have an announcement, from this day onward you will come here every day to hear about Tsu-kun's childhood. If you don't I'll track you down and force you to come." They all had looks of disbelief. Did she take them as fools. There was no way she could track us down much less force us to her will.

"Tch. Like a scum like you could force me done," Xanxus said in disgust.

"We'll see tomorrow then," Nana said as she left. Shortly after she left so man others. Once at home, she looked for Tsuna. The house was dark when she went in. Once the lights were on the room looked exactly the house looked same as when she left. But Tsuna wasn't there.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Wait this is to short**

* * *

_"Tsuna"_ no response,

_"Tsuna wake up or I'll eat all of your sweets"_ Still no response.

_"TSUNA GET YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS UP RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT!"_

Tsuna jolted awake. He looked left and right searching or the voice he jus heard. There was noting but the silent forest the surrendered him. He tried to get up but surge of pain went up his spine. He laid back down before come back up ignoring the pain. Walked through the forest blindly till he found a trail that lead to the road. Once on the main road he made his way back home.

The house was quiet. It seemed that the house was empty, but Tsuna knew better. It was very late so no one was up. Once his shoes were of, he made his way towards the bathroom. Quietly not to disturb any one, he toke a bath. Once bathe, he made his way to his room to find Reborn asleep in his hammock. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief at this.

* * *

_**-Tsuna's** **dream-**_

_Mist. All around him was endless mist. It was thick. He couldn't anything in front of him or even his body. He felt like he was stuck in that one place. He couldn't move like something was holding him down. It felt like his legs were replace with lead. He couldn't see, touch, smell, or taste anything. All he could hear was a long ringing sound that never ends. Suddenly he heard a voice, it was faint but he heard. He tried screaming for help but his voice wouldn't come. He heard it again but this time clearer._

"Tsuna"_ the voice said. The seem eerie and sorrowful._

**_"_Who?"** Tsuna_ thought as he recognized the voice but couldn't put a name on it._

"Who me? You already know who I am."

**"From where?"**

"I'll show you."_ Once the voice finished arms came and grabbed Tsuna. One holding his chin diagonally upward. The other touched a spot on his torso near his heart. _"Right here," _the hand on the chin moved towards the head giving it a tight_ _squeeze_. "There is someone that me and you both know well. And here,"_ the hand pated my chest, "_is something that I gave you. Do you want to see it?"_ Tsuna didn't have a choice on this matter. The hand was now piercing Tsuna's skin._

_He tried to scream, to bite, to struggle, to do anything, but nothing he did worked. He still couldn't move. He couldn't scream. All he could do was to gasp for as the hand went deeper in his chest. He slowly started feeling numb as the hand went deeper in his chest. His consciousness was warring low. It seemed notice that. The hand was pulled out. As it pulled out, you could hear blood dripping from the hand. The last thing Tsuna heard before losing complete consciousness was:_

"Bye-Bye, Tsu-chan

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, his face was on the wall. "Dame-Tsuna! Get up!" He groaned as he sat up rubbing his now sore forehead. He glanced at the clocked and screamed. He only had 8 minutes before he was late. He got dressed and rushed out the house at top speed.

The school day went by in a flash. Again on there way home from school, Tsuna and his friends encountered Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna," he began, "your punishment for being late this morning and last night is to do training with Colonnello and Lal Mirch for the week. They are on Namamori Mountain " Tsuna let out small whine of disappointment before leave. Reborn looked towards the rest and said, "Lets go."

Once they arrived, they were shocked to see everyone their. By the looks of disbelief they got Mukuro decided he would enlighten them.

"I came because I thought it would interesting to hear and they just followed," he said as he pointed towards the rest of the Kokuyo Gang, who seemed to not deny it.

"Old man" Xanxus muttered under his breath.

"And I had to drag Hibari-kun here," Nana said sweetly. They all looked towards him for an explanation. All they got was,

"Carnivore in disguise," was the only answer he gave. They could only wonder what happened. Before they could inquire more, Nana got their attention by clapping.

"Okay everyone lets get this meeting on a roll," Nana said as she got the box. She reached in and pulled out a necklace. It had a sliver chain, the gem was unique. It was an orange and black opal. It seemed to shine in the light. "This right here," Nana began, "is one of the two gemstones Tsuna got for his 6th birthday. Now before you start asking questions let me start the story..."

* * *

_"WHAT! Ken-neechan your birthday already pasted!" Tsuna yelled._

_It had been less than two months since Tsuna and Kendra meet. Kendra always came over to the Sawada residents, but never the other way around. He came over every weekend just to play with Tsuna, but today was special. It was Tsuna's birthday. Their mothers left to the store to get some stuff for the party. They sat their and talked about what they going to do while they wait for their moms. Kendra suggested a pre-birthday party .With the talk about birthdays, Tsuna asked Kendra when his was. It turned out it was the day they met, August 29. He was so shocked that he couldn't help but yell._

_"But its okay Tsu-chan. It already pasted, so its not that big of a deal." Kendra said as he tried convincing Tsuna to calm down._

_"But you didn't eat cake, and I ruined the night by freaking out about t-t-t-tu-u-na,"_

_"Okay let have a pastry display."_

_"A what."_

_"Its when you lay out of sweets like cake, and of course it all will be home made. So Tsuna want to help me?" Kendra asked as he reached heights with Tsuna. All Tsuna did was nod._

_Before they made their way to the kitchen, they prepared. First they put one their aprons. Next it was the scarfs over their heads. Then they their hair in high ponytails. Kendra had to help Tsuna with his. Lastly, cool background music. Now everything was all set._

_"Let's go!" Kendra said holding a whisk and a bowl._

_"Yeah!" Tsuna said as he stood right next to him._

_Three hours and a lot of mess ups later. They finally made at least 7 different pastries. They were mini strawberry short cakes, apple turnovers, swan cream puffs, and many others. Right when they finished their mothers came back from getting food for the dinner. To their surprise they also brought cake. this meant more pastries for the display. Once dinner ways done they gave the birthday boy his presents. First was Kendra's mom, Kendal._

_"Here Tsuna," she said with a smile on her face as she handed him a fish sign that had Tsuna's name in English in it, "to help with you fear a tuna." Tsuna gave a small thanks. Next was Nana, she handed him a comic book. Tsuna's eyes shined as stared at it._

_"I know you and Kendra like series so I thought why not."_

_The last was Kendra. He stood up and did a few twirls while saying "Mommies and Tsuna! The great Kengeny will do fabulous magic trick." He stopped spinning and pulled something out of his pocket. It was gem. It was an opal to be exact, orange and black. He held the gem up high so everyone could see it he began to speak, "This here ladies and gentletsunas, this gem here, created by me after two weeks straight with out sleep, will go inside Tsuna's chest with out harming him." Nana and Kendal clapped in amazement while Tsuna went hysterical._

_"HHIIIEEE! Are you even sure that's going to even work?!" Tsuna screamed._

_"Of course it will," Kendra said as he waved Tsuna to come here, "now come over here so I can do it." Tsuna sighed knowing he couldn't do nothing about it now. Kendra positioned it right dab in the middle of his chest. He slowly pushed the gem into Tsuna's chest but Tsuna didn't notice because he couldn't feel it. His body was completely numb. Like something stopped the flow of blood in his body. Before he knew it Kendra was finished and he could feel again. He put his hand over where the gem was. He looked shocked. He didn't feel a thing._

_"So Tsuna did it hurt?" Kendra asked as he looked at Tsuna. He shook his head. Kendra gave a small smile at that. "Okay now how do you feel?"_

_"Calm and happy" Tsuna said as his hand was still on his chest. Now this got a big smile from Kendra. He pumped his fist in the air while chanting 'Yes' over and over again. Tsuna looked shocked by this action. "Eh. Kendra-nee what are you doing?"_

_"Oh. That gem I put in you was suppose to turn negative vibes into good one internally, and it worked!" Kendra said cheering one more time. Then he stopped and turned toward Tsuna. He handed him a necklaces. "This one," he said, "is suppose to turn negative vibes into good ones externally."_

_"Thank you Kendra-nee." Then something hit Tsuna and he ran towards the kitchen then ran back with something behind his back. "Here you go Kendra-nee." Tsuna said as he handed the treat to the other boy. It was a taiyaki. Kendra smiled and gave a small 'Thank you'_

_Later that night , Kendra, Kendal, and Nana sat and talked while Tsuna was asleep in between Nana and Kendra. While talking, a question popped up._

_"So Kendra why did you give that to Tsuna-kun?" Kendal asked her son._

_"Simple because his gonna need it more than anyone else in the future. Though the main reason is if I wanted to I could pull it out and his reaction would be funny," Kendra said with a bemused smile on her face while Nana and Kendal had similar looks of disbelief on their face._

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I was going to post it last week but I had to go to some graduations. If your an Hetalia and you like Canada, can you please read a poem about him that I'm going to post later. Also I'm going to try and post some pictures that I drew for the story tomorrow. Well recommend and review.**

**EDIT: I looked over it and fond out I made a few mistake and had a few missing words. I really need to read over some of this stuff before I post.**

**EDIT: I hate writing on a iPad. I looked over and fond I had more mistakes.**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! MUST READ!

**This story is going on hiatus for several reasons. **

**1)Too lazy to write. Right now I lack serious motivation other than I like writing. Also the fact that my iPad is messing up every word I write. **

**2)Lack of resources. I write on my iPad to write the chapters. Some times I actually use my shared computer. Many of you might be wondering what's the big deal about using the computer,but there are 2 faults to using the computer. One is my little brother. He uses the computer when he wakes up till he goes to sleep which is 7:00-12:00. If I tell him to get off the computer to let me see it, there is a pretty good chance he will be behind my back while I type. When he sees what I'm write, he'll tell my mom and I'll never be allowed near anime ever again. Yeah definitely not taking that chance. Getting on at night brings us to fault number two. If I get on at night will bring me back to my insomniac years of when I was in my first year of middle school.(Failed my favorite subject because if that) **

**That's all my reasons. I might update if I feel like getting of my lazy ass(not likely). Too make up for that I'll give you a small preview of the next chapter that I have 1/2 completed. Also the story is already 2,588 words.**

"Okay everyone settle down. I'm about to tell another tale. Now remember no questions till the end. Since it going to be all about me this time, I guess I start from the beginning…."

_"Na-chan, can you please let me explain," her father said as he jiggled the door knob. She shook her head furiously as her father kept trying to come. Soon the jiggling of door knob was replace with furious pounds on the door. Yells got louder as time passed. Soon she had enough, she opened the door to meet her father face to face. She had a cold glare as she looked at her father's. His eyes were blood shot, probably from crying. He looked like his whole world was destroyed._

_She toke a couple deep breaths before speaking, "Papa I know you care about me but….. What you did to Mama is unacceptable. If you care about me and want me to be happy. Take responsibility for what you did."_

* * *

_"Kendal Onhi at your service, Nanashi."_

_"It's Nana you, idiot."_


End file.
